Yuki-hime
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: From Frozen: Sakura just escaped from The Land of Ice. Now, Let's see her adventure. But, Her powers are growing and she's afraid. SasuxSaku


**Remake of Yuki-Hime**

**Bold- Place/time/jutsu/angry shout**

_Italized- Thoughts/ future _

Underlined- Flashback/Japanese Words

**Disclaimer: **_**I, Cutezyeyes13 or also known as Hi-chan, Does not own Naruto. The Owner of Naruto is Misashi Kishimoto. I only own the story, and the Plot and Idea…**_

_**Warning: Sakura Haruno here is a Princess. She controls Ice and Snow, To know more about her powers, Please Watch "Frozen" A Walt Disney Cartoon Movie that was released just last 2013.**_

_**Warning 2: Please watch the Naruto Shippuden Movie that had a Priestess that could see people's death to know more about the Eye Figure. Only Sakura Could see the future, not only death.**_

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

"_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen,**_

_**A kingdom of isolation,**_

_**And it looks like I'm the Queen"**_

_**-Queen Elsa **_

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

**Konohagakure no Sato**

"Hokage-sama!" A random Ninja yelled just in time to see the Kyuubi or Nine tails to struck the Fourth Hokage and his Red haired Wife with one of it's tails in their chests right in front of a newly born baby boy that has 3 marks on it's cheeks like a cat.

"Gomen, Naruto." Was the red haired wife's last words before dying…

The Kyuubi smirked knowing that he won the battle. But then the boy's stomach glowed, the Fourth's seal worked! He growled, And then he was instantly stuck in the boy's stomach.

'_Minato!' _ Was the last thing it thought before trying to break the gates

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

**Time Skip!**

**March 28, The Land of Ice (Made up)**

"Okaa-san, Look, I made a Cherry Blossom Petal with my Ice!" A small Pinkette around 5 years old with Emerald eyes said.

The Said Girl was The Princess of The Land of Ice, Near the land of Snow.

The Said Girl (again) was holding up a Cherry blossom petal that was made with Ice, And it was a Pretty petal.

"Huh?! That's so beautiful, Saku-chan." The mother of the princess was Mebuki Haruno, She had Blonde hair and Green eyes, The Queen of The Said Land.

A Man with Brown Hair and Dark Green eyes came inside the room, He was the King, Hizashi Haruno.

"Neh, Blossom-chan, would you like to be the one to escort the Konoha Nin Coming here?"

He said.

The Princess, Sakura Haruno, was excited. "Hai!" And with that she left with a poof of Snowflakes.

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

**The Border of Ice**

Three Konoha Shinobi were waiting for their Escort, since clearly, none of them know where to go.

A boy about 13 with short black hair and onyx eyes was already impatient. They have been there for about an hour. But, Shisui Uchiha was a 'Easily Impatient' type of person.

So, All of Peace broke out.

"Where The Hell! Is our Escort!" Shisui said.

A boy about 15, with Silver hair slanted to the left, his Hitai-ate slanted to his Left eye, said ,

"Shisui-san, I sometimes wish that you were less impatient"

Shisui was about to respond until a line of dangerous pointy ice went on Shisui's way and was about to impale him on his neck, when it stopped.

"Please don't use vulgar language, Shisui-san." A small pinkette voiced out.

The Three shinobi looked to the Left, It was the princess, Since after all, they already saw her Picture from their hokage.

"Sakura-Hime." The Other Shinobi said. He has Long Black hair tied into a low ponytail and Onyx eyes. Itachi Uchiha, 11 years old.

"Yup! Sorry I took too long, I was walking." Sakura replied.

"W-What! Why you-!" Shisui was cut of by Itachi's hand on his mouth.

"It's okay, Sakura-san" Itachi and Kakashi said.

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

**Middle of the Night: 12:45 am/March 29**

"Okaa-san!" Sakura yelled.

She watched as all of the civilians and ninjas were being killed.

Suddenly, Shisui caught her before they can attack her.

She saw at Kakashi's back was the Land of Snow's Princess.

"Let's go." Was all Itachi said before running to the Border ,where a boat was waiting.

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

**Boat/ 3:30 am/Dock**

"You know what's crazy? Those Snow Nin know the Whole land as if they learned everything they know." Shisui said.

"Mhm-Hm. You're Right. That is strange and,Crazy." Was all Kakashi could say.

"The kids are sleeping, Kakashi-senpai,Shisui" Itachi said while walking to them.

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

**Bedroom:**

Sakura was sleeping when suddenly, she heard bells.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and went wide.

Her eyes changed from Emerald to Purple with three triangles intertwined with each other making it an unknown shape and the Haruno Circle colored in white encircled around the shape.

The bells were ringing continuously,

_An un-named blonde with 3 scratches on both his cheeks with blue eyes smiled at her._

_Next to him was a Boy with Black hair shaped to a duck's butt and his eyes were Onyx and,_

_Warm? He was smirking at her. _

_And next to him was a Man like Kakashi Hatake, only an older version._

_He was looking at her while smiling, One hand on his hip the other on a 'Icha-Icha Paradise' Porn? Book?!_

_The last thing she saw was the Konoha Insignia on their Headbands._

When the bells stopped Ringing, Her eyes went normal.

'_Konoha.'_ Was all Sakura Thought before turning to her right and fell asleep.

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

**Konoha- 3:55 am**

The Hokage of the Leaf Village, Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking at the sleeping village from his window.

' _The last message we got from Kakashi was that they Princesses are safe and that they are on the boat and will arrive in two days. Hmph. And what surprised them was how The Snow Ninjas know the village inside-out. So, There must be a spy in the Ice Village.' _Hiruzen thought.

Danzo Shinmura, One of the elders of the village came inside without knocking.

"So, Hiruzen, The Ice Princess is coming in two days."Danzo started.

"Yes. Why?" Was all Hiruzen replied.

"We could have the perfect ninja. Think about it" Danzo replied.

"No. She is from the Land of Ice not the Land of Fire, So, she'll just be joining to be a ninja, not a property of The Land of Fire, Danzo-san" He replied.

"First, You won't let me kill the Jinchurikki, Second, You won't let me train the Second Uchiha. And now, You won't let me make her the perfect ninja?" Danzo sneered.

"Yes, I'm the Hokage, You're an Elder _Only,_ They're human, not animals. Danzo-san" Was all the Hokage said.

Danzo gritted his teeth before leaving.

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

Translation:

Sama- Master

Gomen- Sorry

Okaa-san- Mother

Hai- Yes/Yup

Hime- Princess

Senpai-

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_


End file.
